His bittersweet memories
by midnight leo
Summary: Momiji thought all his memories were bitter, but when he met Tohru it changed. it turned a bit sweet, but not to sweet. so now, his memories are bittersweet.


Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or its characters.

His Bittersweet Memories

Momiji thought all his memories were bitter, but when he met Tohru, it changed. His memories now were a bit sweet, but not too sweet. So I settled for bittersweet. I hope you like it.

"Momiji, Mommy might not be able to recover. But she says that if she forgets about you, she might be able to recover." His father whispered while hugging him. "So please if you really love mommy, let's help her recover."

"Aren't you going to regret this? Hatori Souma asked Momiji's mother. The only thing I regret is giving birth to that creature." She said.

Unbeknownst to them, little Momiji Souma was standing behind the door, hearing the conversation. He walked away quietly, not wanting to attract attention.

Momiji Souma is a blonde haired, brown eyed fifteen year old German-Japanese with a cute baby face. People generally mistake him for an elementary student. He stood there at his father's building waiting to see his mother and the new addition to their family, his younger sister, Momo. At last, at 6:30 p.m., he finally caught a glimpse of his family. When he saw them, they were full of happiness, his father hugging his younger sister and his mother, a very beautiful and happy family indeed, a family in which he did not fit in. Due to his curse, his mother's memory was erased, and now to her, he is the son of another Souma in the family. His father did love him, dearly. But, it wasn't compared to a mother's love. He so very much wanted to hug his mother without changing, to meet his younger sister whom he wanted to play with and to be part of the family he never experienced. Finally, he took his time to leave before they could see him. Honestly, he didn't want his mother to forget about him, but, to him, it was just his selfishness. Day by day, the pain of not being with his family, the desertion of his mother and the dark curse bestowed upon him was getting stronger. He kept everything behind a cheerful façade. Nobody bothered to ask him what's wrong because they thought he was fine with his perky attitude and bright smile. He already has many bitter memories. So he thought maybe he won't have sweet ones. That was until he met her.

Tohru Honda, a petite brunette with innocent blue eyes. She is very kind and polite. She accidentally discovered the secret of the Soumas. Usually, if someone discovered their secret, their head Akito, would order Hatori, to delete their memory. It's like hypnosis. Whether it was irony or pure bliss that he allowed her to stay with them, they don't know. But, it was she herself who thought the cursed Soumas how to love themselves. She lives under the roof of Shigure (the dog), Yuki (the mouse) and Kyo (the cat). All of the Soumas are fond of her, especially the rabbit, Momiji.

When they first met, they met in his father's building, at first she didn't understand him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. That was when she snapped and ran leaving him dumbfounded. The time when he told her about his age she was too shocked which made him smile. She looked to cute like that. He gave her so much trust. The time when he saw her again at their school's festival, he immediately hugged her, without a second thought, causing him to change and to receive a hit from Kyo, or the time when he told her about his family's situation. She was the first person who saw the lonely and sad boy behind the mask. She cried for him, which made him happy.

_Someone actually cares. He thought. _Then again, he asked himself why he told her. She wasn't related to him; moreover, she was an outsider. But, he felt she would understand, maybe because she also had her share of bitter memories. She had lost her mother just the year before and her relatives did not accept her. Yet, she was able to smile, and give them a kind smile. The first time he saw her breakdown was the time when Akito whispered words that scarred her so deeply. He was the only one there, so he ran and hugged her, the way she did when he told her about his family. He turned into a rabbit, after a few moments, they stopped the tears and smiled. Both of them had a very unshakeable friendship. They understood each other and they are very close. The two of them had placed a lid, to forget the pain, a lid hidden in their memory. So, that was when our little rabbit fell in love with his best friend.

At first, of course it was the love of a new friend, but, it later grew into something else, something deeper and stronger until he had to ward off the urge to kiss her. Her happiness was his top priority; he was silently praying that she could love him the way she craves for her. But he kept silent; he didn't want to risk ruining their friendship. The day Akito paid them a visit, asking to see Tohru Honda. He felt afraid, but he could never forgive himself if she got hurt. He stood his ground, not allowing him to enter which ended up with him getting punched by Akito. Suddenly, Tohru appeared.

"Don't hurt him!" She pleaded. He was surprised.

"Tohru." Momiji said. She shielded him from Akito, he ran as fast as he could to get help. After Akito left, Tohru had scratch marks on her face, Momiji stood there motionless.

How could he be a coward? Tohru was not supposed to get hurt. But, she still cared.

"Momiji-kun, Momiji-Kun, are you okay? "She asked worriedly. This has caused tears to come to him.

"I'm sor- "he started crying. Tohru hugged him, changing him to his form. Both of them were crying amidst the rain, comfortable in each others embrace. The next day, when one of his cousins asked why they had wounds, Tohru simply smiled and said.

"Oh, this? Momiji and I fell down while walking. Right, Momiji-kun?" She said. He understood why she did that, it was because she did not want others to worry. So he smiled and agreed. Little did he know, our kind princess was falling for him.

So, one day when the feeling was too much to hold in he confessed.

"I love you dearly Tohru. But if you're not feeling the same, I understand." He said. Tohru smiled kindly.

"I was really hoping you would say that." She said. He smiled and held her face and kissed her gently. They sat together, enjoying how they completed and comforted each other. Before, to him his memories are bitter, but when he met Tohru, it turned bittersweet. Of all the things that happened to him, meeting Tohru was the best.

Fin

Please review. Thank you.


End file.
